kerrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rothban
Rothban was one of the two major known continents on Kerros. It was often known more simply as the "western continent," as the names of the continent varied depending on the culture. Names Rothban was the name given to the western continent by human settelers shortly before the Great Cataclysm. It is believed that, prior to the founding of Medegar, there were no humans on Rothban. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Rothban was known by its local inhabitants as Arkhosia, after the Arkhosia Empire which spanned all or most of the continent until the Great Cataclysm. Very little is known about Arkhosia. In Erjan Theva, Rothban was known simply as Theva (with Erjan meaning "Greater" or "Upper"). Many other names exist in smaller cultures, but it is known as Rothban by most of the rest of the world. Geography Rothban was divided primarily into two main sections, the north (also called the Erjan Peninsula by the Erjan Thevan Empire who occupied it after about 200 AGC), and the south, which was home to the Nerath Empire for nearly 2000 years. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, the Erjan Peninsula was a hilly, wooded region populated by silver-, brown-, and white-scaled Dragonborn. However, the Great Cataclysm produced a large number of volcanic mountains in the region, and eventually the Dragonborn of the area evolved to match their environment with brown, black and red scales. The southern portion of the continent was much larger than the northern peninsula. Its primary geographical location was the Nentir Vale located almost directly in the center of the continent. This valley was flanked by the Dawnforge Mountains on the east and the Winterfrost Peaks on the west. Ironically, the Winterfrost Peaks were a very arid region after the Great Cataclysm, while the Dawnforge Mountains were colder. At the bottom of the valley, the Nentir Delta region was a swampy, lush land, which was always filled with profitable trading, fishing, and farming villages. East of the Dawnforge Mountains was a vast plain, marked only by a large forest to the north. At the edge of this plain was Medegar and the ocean. Prior to the Cataclysm, west of the Winterfrost Peaks was a beautiful area of rolling hills and glassy lakes. This was another area that was affected strongly by the Cataclysm; after the earthquakes, it became a dry region of rocky plateaus and deserts, topped by black and gray badlands leading into the Erjan Peninsula. Most of the westernmost region of this area was seperated into many islands during the Great Cataclysm, which were never fully explored. History Not much is known about Rothban prior to the Great Cataclysm. Most records indicate that Medegar was founded around 304 BGC, but that Arkhosia existed long before then. The indigenous races of Rothban were most likely limited to Dragonborn, Dwarves, and Elves. Tieflings began appearing in Medegar shortly after it was founded. The Great Cataclysm drastically changed the landscape of Rothban; it was then that the volcanic mountain range in the north of Rothban emerged, and nearly a quarter of the entire land mass of Rothban was destroyed and broken into many islands along its western coast. Most historians align the Cataclysm with the destruction of Arkhosia. In its place in the centuries that followed, Erjan Theva was born. In the millenia following the Cataclysm, the Nerath Empire was also born. Though no exact records exist, it is believed that Hammerfast was founded around 400 AGC, and Fallcrest was founded between 500 and 600 AGC, followed quickly by the rest of the settlements along the Nentir River. By 1000 AGC, Nerath spanned the entire length of southern Rothban, and Erjan Theva controlled all of the Erjan Peninsula. It was around then that the two great empires began to face many conflicts with each other. Details are scarce, but these conflicts eventually culminated in the First Thevan War, fought between 1636 AGC and 1697 AGC. The First Thevan War was a long and brutal war, fought primarily on land, as navel technology in both empires was minimal. There was some outside intervention from the Mosrak city of Mountaingard, who sent hundreds of wizards to defend Medegar, but otherwise the fighting was almost exclusively between Erjan Theva and Nerath. The war ultimately saw the destruction of nearly all of Nerath, but just as Erjan Thevan armies began their seige of Medegar, Erjan Theva's Emperor was assinated by Nerath agents. The war was ended, and both sides were exhausted of nearly all resources. The Nerath Empire was destroyed except for Medegar, though it was still referred to as the Imperial City for over a century. In the following century, Erjan Theva became a locked-down military state, with neither Medegar nor any of the outside world knowing that they were secretly rebuilding their war machine. Meanwhile, Medegar focused on econimic developments, becoming one of the richest cities in Kerros's history, and creating a massive trade and military fleet. It was during the 18th century AGC that trade and travel between Rothban and Mosrak became commonplace. In the summer of 1801 AGC, Erjan Theva's rebuilding was declared complete, and the empire selected their first new emperor since 1697. The Second Thevan War began at this time. Category:Locations